Supernatural Atonement
by coolnamegoeshere
Summary: The final battle against Stheroth comes to a close, and the goddess begins to regret her prior actions... but she would never expect the hero to understand the reasoning behind them. AU, modded from the 'bad ending', oneshot... again. Title may change


**A/N: Oh, yes I am. I'm shipping ShiroxMihaele, and you can't stop me! :P Go ahead and call it whatever you want, just don't forget to R/R, ok? Oh, before I forget, I had to be creative about the goddess a little bit, since I couldn't find any info about *SPOILER DETECTED*, so don't hate me too much.**

This was it. The final battle was at hand. Bomberman had already beaten the demon's mortal vessel, Rukifellth, and was on his way to finish him off with Pommy closely following. They were already feeling confident in this next battle, however when they finally arrived, they didn't expect Mihaele, the Goddess, to arrive before them. She had already been defeated by the demon Stheroth, now in his true form, although she was still alive.

"...Without the elemental stones, you are nothing, puny goddess!" the demon said triumphantly, already in the middle of a one-sided conversation, "However, I still must congratulate you... you will be destroyed having witnessed my true power!" The demon summoned a colossal sphere of dark energy, and Bomberman charged up a light bomb as he made a suicidal dash in an attempt to save Mihaele. Pommy almost literally screamed his head off, but the white bomber was completely focused on what he wanted to do, and he dropped the now large light bomb, picked up the goddess and ran for dear life as the sphere was thrown into the ground. Stheroth didn't expect a bright flash of light from the light bomb and was completely blinded. Bomberman, with the goddess in his arms, actually escaped the dark energy and ran toward Pommy, who was unsurprisingly cowering near the door.

"Pommy," he yelled, "Get her over to the ship before the demon notices, but don't leave her behind!" Pommy and Mihaele ran as fast as they could without a second thought, which wasn't really fast at all because of the goddess' injuries, and Bomberman manages to close the door after them. This is now or never; either Bomberman actually succeeds to destroy the demon once and for all, or he merely delays the universal domination. He couldn't afford to lose... he had to destroy Stheroth no matter what, and there was only one possible way he could think of. He set up a micro black hole generator (otherwise known as a darkness bomb) and charged it up with everything he had, even his very heart and soul, which allowed it to grow to at least half the size of the demon's own sphere of dark energy used earlier. Still blinded by the light bomb, Stheroth let loose a frightening roar, but Bomberman was unfazed and ran up to the demon, activated the bomb's timer and jumped up toward his open mouth, then jammed it down the monster's throat as much as he could and ran off to grab hold of something. The bomb detonated just as soon as he held onto a support column for a higher area of the warship, and Stheroth was almost instantly crushed by the sheer force of the scientifically lethal death trap. Unfortunately, Bomberman couldn't hold on forever, and lost his hold on whatever support he had as he drifted helplessly toward the black hole...

But he had survived.

The black hole disappeared before he was sucked in, so he merely dropped to the floor and slid across, eventually bumping his head into the wall.

'Wh...what? I'm... _alive_?' he thought to himself, '...Phew. Now I should go tell Pommy and Lil- Mihaele that I'm still here.' And so he walked over to the only door in the room and found a clear, transparent stone similar to the elemental stones, so he picked it up and opened the door, then made a very long trip back to the ship they both came from. When he finally arrived, he saw Pommy being very concerned about the Goddess, who herself seemed to be very sad, possibly from regret, so Bomberman told Pommy he wanted to see what's wrong, and the adorably strange creature went inside the ship after hoping Mihaele will be alright.

"Hey... Mihaele, what's wrong?" he asked, showing more concern than Pommy, "You're not worrying about me now, are you?"

"I never was... I'm regretting my selfish attitude I had earlier. I thought I was the only one capable of defeating that demon and that you were just stubborn when you refused to give me the stones... but then you... you..." She wasn't able to finish. Seeing that she was about to have an emotional breakdown, Bomberman hugged her sympathetically.

"Nobody's able to be perfect, Mihaele, no matter how hard we try. We just have to do what we can, and when we make a big mistake, we at least try to keep it from getting worse... if we can't help fix what we end up breaking." And that was all it took. She had lost whatever control she had and cried on his shoulder as she held on to him, almost appearing to beg for forgiveness. "We all have a lot to learn," he continued as he lightly pats her back, "And sometimes we only realize our mistakes the hard way. I know you were a bit irritated when I didn't give you the stones, and even thought I was actually working with the demon, if I remember right, but we both had the same goal. We both wanted to destroy the demon. I just wanted to make sure you didn't become anything like him if he beat you. I wanted to go after him first so I could at least keep you from getting yourself killed... or worse." By now, Mihaele's breakdown had reduced to just sobbing, but she was at a loss for words; Even after what she had done to him earlier, especially attacking him, Bomberman never truly became mad at her or even distrustful of her, the first mortal in ages to even understand what happened. A full minute passed before Mihaele finally managed to think of a response.

"Thank you, mor- er... I really need to start calling you by your name, Bomberman." He chuckled.

"Just like how I kept calling you Lilith when we had a problem trying to cooperate earlier. It'll take some time getting used to, Lil- _argh_, I did it again. I really need to..." Her mood was noticeably improving at this point, evidently because she was starting to smile at him: the kind of smile that seemed to be hard to describe, yet always made one nervous in some way, and Bomberman was certainly feeling nervous when he noticed... until he figured out why, which nearly gave him a heart attack. "Wait a minute, Mihaele, do you actu-" She didn't let him finish, and she didn't care at all about him being a mortal. Mihaele discarded her avatar as Lilith, which fell lifeless to the floor, and revealed her true form, in which any mortal could simply describe as 'cute,' with her child-like appearance and a frilled skirt she wears. Bomberman was literally stunned in every way possible; he wasn't even able to blush, but if he could, his entire head would look like a cherry, complete with the 'stem' on top of the back of his head.

"Yes, Bomberman," the goddess finally admits, "I truly do, and I know you do too." There was no point in lying to an omniscient being, so Bomberman bravely took the initiative and briefly kissed her as they held each other very close.

"Wait," Bomberman started to wonder, "What about Lilith? Wouldn't she want to come back?"

"Rukefellth's body was destroyed when the demon unleashed his true form, Bomberman. Bringing her back would only cause her grief in knowing that he is gone, so I allowed her join him in spirit while she allowed me to use her mortal form as an avatar."

"So, you two basically came to an agreement, then. I... I see. Well, at least they'll be together _some_how... but why do you have to use an avatar? You can't stay in your real form forever?" Bomberman started to become concerned, worrying that he might be able to see her again.

"No, and I cannot even use the avatar indefinitely. Eventually, I have to return to-"

"You won't disappear forever, will you Mihaele?"

"No, my mate, it is... it..."

"Oh, I get it now," Bomberman says as they hold each other again, "You just have to go back to recharge so you can come back later... then I guess the avatar just uses less energy then you being like this."

"Correct."

"Ok... I can live with that, just don't be gone too long or... well, I'd miss you, dear." They smiled at each other and held tighter, then they brought their lips together again as she enjoyed what came to be the best thing that has ever happened to her.

Even if Bomberman can't live forever.


End file.
